


if no one’s dead, it’s not our case

by handyhunter



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street, due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter





	if no one’s dead, it’s not our case

“Who’s that?” Frank asks Tim.

“He’s our witness.”

“Why is he dressed like that?”

“You know, Frank, I don’t know. Why don’t we ask him?”

Fraser smiles politely and tips his hat at the two detectives. “I am Constable Benton Fraser, a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, currently attached as liaison to the Canadian Consulate in Chicago.”

Tim sits him down next to Frank and takes a seat on Fraser’s other side.

“I’ll have a glass of milk,” says Frank, to the bartender.

“Me too,” says Fraser. “Thank you.”

Tim looks at both of them. “Just a water, for me.”

“You’re a long way from Chicago,” Frank says.

“Roughly one thousand one hundred and twenty kilometers,”says Fraser, noncommittally. He takes a sip of his milk and waits for the next question.

“Even longer from Canada,” says Bayliss.

“Actually, Chicago is closer in distance to the Port Huron-Sarnia border crossing between our two countries than it is to Baltimore.”

“Is that right?” Tim looks at Frank, who shrugs.

“Yes,” replies Fraser.

“Why don’t you tell us what you saw this morning,” Frank suggests.

“Ah, well.” Fraser puts his hat on the table. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

Bayliss stifles a sigh. “That’s what he’s been saying, Frank.”

“Why not?” Frank asks.

“Well, you see, I promised the young woman that I would not reveal the details of her actions or whereabouts.”

“And why would you do that?” 

“She seemed to need a sympathetic ear, so I listened to her plight, and then she was horribly distraught at confessing everything she knew to an officer of the law, but, not to worry, I assured her I have no jurisdiction here and could not detain or arrest her.”

“Uh huh.”

“At which point, she drew a gun on me and promised not to shoot me if I promised not to tell.”

“And then?” Frank prompts.

“Oh, well, then she climbed aboard a stolen vehicle and I attempted to follow on foot, until I quite literally ran into Detective Bayliss.”

“And since she hasn’t shot him yet, he can’t break his promise to her,” concludes Bayliss, who’s already heard this story on the way to meeting Pembleton.

“Did she shoot anyone?” asks Frank.

“Not to my knowledge.”

“Okay,” declares Frank, “if no one’s dead, it’s not our case.”

“Fraser!” They turn around to see an out-of-breath Ray Vecchio waving at Fraser. “Did you catch her?”

“I did not, Ray.”

“Then why are you just sitting there? We gotta go! SHE HAS MY CAR.”


End file.
